Mereka Bilang Kau Cinta Dia
by keenan.yo
Summary: Sasuke bukanlah orang yang awam dengan istilah PDA, dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk itu. Dan selama ini Sakura mengerti. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba rumor kalau kekasihnya mencintai orang lain mulai bersiliweran? -ONESHOT- SERIOUSLYLATE BanjirTomatCeri 2016


**Mereka bilang Kau cinta Dia**

 **.**

 _Naruto itu punya Kishi-sensei. Saya g punya saham apa-apa #naonsiaaah_

.

.

 _Apa definisi cukup untuk cinta?_

.

 _Aku percaya cinta itu tak akan pernah cukup. Bukan karena pinta yang terus menerus, tapi kita tak akan pernah mengerti batasnya._

a/n: saya nulis ini sambil dengerin Embrace of Silence by Yiruma.

.

.

Bahkan bukan Romeo dan Juliet, bukan pula kisah Pangeran dan Cinderella, aku hanya berharap kita bisa seperti ini, tatapmu ada padaku, senyum itu malu-malu terarah kepadamu, seperti telepati, kita bicara tanpa suara. Sehangat ini, tanpa harus ada peluk dan kata-kata manis rayu dan damba. Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga, aku ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Maka saat kisah ini tersembunyi di balik tembok hingga cuma dinding-dinding bisu saja yang tahu aku tak mengapa. Tak pernah terbersit untuk mengubah dan meminta apa yang seharusnya ku bisa pinta. Karena aku tidak ingin serakah. Aku hanya ingin genggaman tanganmu, aku dapat itu. Aku dapat peluk eratmu, aku sudah memelukmu. Aku sejak lama telah mencintaimu, dan aku tahu kamu pun begitu. Jadi aku tak perlu lagi meminta, pinta itu tak memuaskan dahaga apa-apa. Aku harus mengerti bahwa kamu bukan orang yang suka memamerkan kemesraan dengan beberapa pasang mata terarah intens ke arahmu. Kamu yang risih dari segala bentuk bentuk perhatian sejenis itu. Aku sudah dapatkan kamu dan ini cukup untukku.

Aku pikir begitu…

"Dengar! Kabarnya Sasuke dijodohkan dengan Hinata!"

Maka saat tak semua bisa tahu apa yang mengikat kita berdua, ada cinta yang terjalin di sana.

"Eh serius? Masa sih? Tahu darimana?" Si pembawa kabar langsung menimpali dengan semangatnya, "Kau kan tahu keluarga mereka. Wah, keren sekali ya! Seperti kisah Pangeran dan Putri!" Tapi gadis di sebelahnya tak tampak terlalu setuju.

Aku tak seharusnya memusingkannya.

"Masa sih? Bukannya Hinata suka Naruto?"

"EEEE, itu sudah lama! Maksudku, Naruto kan tidak peka-peka. Jadi ya…"

"Masa sih, sama Sasuke? yaaah, berkurang deh stok cowok ganteng jomblo!" Si pembawa kabar tertawa.

"Seperti kalau jomblo kau bisa dapat saja!" SI pendengar mencibir.

"Mereka cocok sih. Sama-sama kalem. Cantik dan ganteng lagi. Keluarga mereka juga…"

Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Sisa percakapan itu tak lagi tertangkap indra pendengarku lagi. Karena aku yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik dinding kini tengah berlari menjauhinya. Aku tak mengerti gundahku ini. Aku tak paham kenapa bisa. Itu hanya perbincangan dua siswi yang bahkan tak pernah berucap salam padamu. Mereka tak mengenalmu seperti aku.

Tapi tetap saja, gundah itu menyusup di balik rambut-rambutku, lalu menumpuk di kepala. Untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin berteriak teramat keras pada semua orang bahwa itu tidak benar. Tapi lidahku kelu, realitas mematahkanku, mungkin sebagian besar sebenarnya karena aku begitu mencintaimu. Meski begitu…

 _Tak ada asap jika tak ada api._

 _Sasuke-kun, api itu tengah membakarku._

…

Aku tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, 'menanggapi' Naruto-baka seperti biasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda gundah itu muncul ke permukaan. Aku tak ingin ada yang tahu aku tengah merasa teramat gelisah. Tak juga kamu.

Maka saat kita kembali bertemu, secara sembunyi-sembunyi, di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah, aku masih memberikan reaksi yang biasa. Aku masih cerewet, seperti koran aku memberitahumu apa-apa yang tengah terjadi. Seperti biasa, kamu menanggapi singkat namun penuh perhatian. Kita duduk di bawah pohon sembari menikmati alunan musik dari ponselmu. Petikan gitar yang amat merdu, tak terlalu bernada gembira tapi juga tak mellow. Kepala kita sama-sama disandarkan ke batang pohon.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?"

"Kau ingin jadi apa saat dewasa nanti?"

"Seperti cita-cita?"

"Ya, cita-cita"

"Aku ingin menjadi kepala polisi"

"Seperti Itachi-nii?"

"Hn"

Kami bicara tanpa menatap satu sama lain, melainkan ranting-ranting pelindung dari sinar matahari. Kami bicara dengan nada biasa, tak ada antusiasme berlebihan khas Sasuke. Mendengar jawabannya aku tersenyum.

"Seperti ayahmu?" Ada jeda sebentar, sebelum kepala Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya. Aku melihat ranting-ranting itu, jawabannya teramat mudah sebelumnya. Terlalu klise, terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Tapi tetap, sebelumya, teramat mudah meluncur dari mulutku. Seperti orang tak tahu malu, seperti remaja penuh hormon yang tengah jatuh cinta.

 _Aku ingin selalu di sampingmu. Aku ingin bahagia._

"Jadi dokter" Karena awalnya kupikir, apapun asaku, yang terpenting adalah aku bahagia. Dan aku bahagia saat kau di sisiku. Tapi kita tengah tumbuh, aku harus melupakan sisi kekanak-kanakanku. Entah kenapa aku pikir itu perlu.

"Karena Tsunade-baachan?" Aku mengangguk dalam senyum singkatku.

Mungkin juga karena beberapa hari lalu aku kembali mendengar bisik-bisik tentangmu, tentang mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba dikaitkan denganmu.

 _"Hinata itu dewasa banget ga sih? Kalem, keibuan, baik hati, aduuh, cocok banget dengan—"_

Dari dijodohkan menjadi dekat, dari dekat menjadi suka.

 _"Wajar sih, Sasuke suka sama dia. Hinata kan—"_

Aku tengah meragu.

Dan aku hampir tak mau mengakuinya.

(Sakura POV End)

….

Gelisah itu seperti bom waktu. Tanpa memotong kabel biru atau merahnya, bom itu tengah menghitung mundur kehancuran dirinya sendiri dan juga sekitarnya. Oleh karena itu, gelisah tak sebaiknya disimpan lama-lama. Karena ia bisa berubah jadi curiga, dan curiga tak pernah berbuah manis.

Tuts-tuts piano itu dimainkan oleh jemari-jemari panjang nan lentik Sakura dengan sangat indah. Gadis itu bermain dengan penuh konsentrasi. Ia sudah memainkan lagu ini selama dua minggu terakhir, berkali-kali agar bisa hafal untuk menghindari kesalahan. Di ruangan itu hanya ada Sakura dan Ino. Ino tengah melihat ponselnya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Sakura.

Ia ingin bertanya lagu apa ini. Ia tak pernah ingat meski sudah berkali-kali dijawab. Alasan sederhana karena ia tak terlalu suka genre musiknya. Tapi ini berbeda. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sakura memainkannya secara berbeda. Ino mengarahkan netranya tepat ke wajah sahabatnya itu. Sebuah tanya menambah keinginannya untuk membuka mulut. Tapi ia cukup tahu diri untuk tak menganggu. Maka, sesaat setelah permainan piano itu selesai, Ino langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa judul lagu itu?"

Sakura melirik Ino dari bulumatanya, sebelum menyeringai.

"Aku sudah bilang ratusan kali, Pig. Serius deh, ingatanmu kayak nenek-nenek"

Ino mendegus, sebal juga. Tapi itu tak penting saat ini.

"Jawab saja deh!"

"Embrace of Silence, Yiruma"

"Kau tahu?" Sakura kini menoleh ke arah Ino, gadis itu menghela nafas pendek, "Sepertinya kali ini aku sedikit mengerti arti lagunya" Alis Sakura menyatu, agak sangsi.

"Sungguh? Aku memainkannya sebagus itu?" candanya. Tapi Ino tak sedikitpun tersenyum. Mata itu malah tampak kuatir.

"Kau memainnya sepatah hati itu."

"Eh?"

"Sakura…" Ino teramat jarang memanggil nama aslinya dengan nada seserius ini, "apa ada hening yang sedang mengganggumu?"

…

Pemuda itu menggapai jemari gadis itu dengan lembut, menyisipkan jemari itu ke dalam sarung tangan berbahan bulu lembut berwarna biru itu. Iris emerald itu mengikuti geraknya, merasa diperhatikan, setelah memakaikan sarung tangan ke kedua tangan Sakura, Sasuke memandang gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari merapikan letak syal Sakura, supaya benar-benar menutupi leher gadis itu dari udara dingin musim gugur. Suaranya terdengar dalam dan tenang.

"Aku hanya baru sadar kau ini tampan sekali" jawab gadis itu jenaka. Sasuke mendengus, membawa jemari yang dibungkus sarung tangan itu ke genggamannya. Mereka berjalan bergandengan menyusuri taman sunyi yang dipenuhi dedaunan gugur berwarna coklat.

"Kau baru sadar sekarang?" Sasuke bisa berkata lucu tanpa harus terlihat memang berniat untuk melucu. Justru sikap itu sangat lucu bagi Sakura. Gadis berambut sewarna bunga musim semi itu terkekeh.

"Kau memang tampan dari dulu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku baru sadar kau ternyata tampan sekali, Sasuke-kun" Sasuke mendengus lagi, Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Ucapan Sakura yang penuh puji justru terdengar seperti lelucon untuk Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke menanggapi singkat seperti biasa.

"Aku sadar banyak hal akhir-akhir ini" kata Sakura santai. Matanya terpaku pada ranting-ranting yang tak lagi dipenuhi dedaunan hijau, kini hanya beberapa dedaunan berwarna coklat tua yang ada di sana.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti…"

 _Aku tetap mendengar tentang kau dan Hinata. Aku tetap mendengar bisik-bisik itu, kini bahkan terasa kian nyata. Juga beberapa tatap tak kupahami maksudnya dari beberapa orang di sekolah. Aku tetap mendengar tentang kamu yang mencintai orang lain, seperti didengung-dengungkan oleh telinga sendiri. Aku masih mendengar semua itu, yang awalnya kukira hanya rumor kosong yang akan reda oleh waktu. Tapi kini musim semi telah berganti menjadi gugur. Aku telah menunggu gundah itu untuk lenyap, tapi kenapa tidak kunjung menghilang jua?_

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke karena tak kunjung terlontar kata-kata lanjutan dari gadis itu. Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura malah tersenyum manis. Kemudian merentangkan tangannya.

"Peluk aku" ucapnya. Tangannya masih terentang, Sasuke menatapnya bingung karena tak menemukan korelasi antara ucapan dan pinta Sakura barusan.

"Peluk…" suara gadis itu lirih, akan tetapi teredam oleh senyumnya, "Sasuke-kun"

Sakura tak perlu menunggu, karena Sasuke segera membawa tubuh mungil itu ke pelukan hangatnya. Membawa tubuh mereka kian rapat, sembari membelai punggung gadis itu dengan lembut. Dagunya berada di punggung Sakura.

Tak ada yang memecah hening untuk beberapa saat. Sakura memejamkan matanya, ingin mengabadikan momen ini selamanya. Dedaunan coklat, ranting-ranting, langit, angin, dan semua yang ada di sekitarnya, terutama kehangatan yang membuat dinginnya musim gugur sejenak terlupakan, juga gelisah-gelisahnya, untuk sejenak hatinya terasa baik-baik saja.

…..

"Kau tidak tanya?" suara Ino terdengar tak percaya. Sakura tengah mencari alasan 'tak terbantahkan' saat kembali Ino mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Kau memendam semua ini sendirian. Seperti apapun jawabannya, yang jelas kau tahu yang sebenarnya, Forehead. Siapa tahu ternyata semua ini beneran omong kosong!"

"Atau sebuah kebenaran? Atau sebuah… perpisahan!" Sakura berujar frustasi.

"Forehead!" kata Ino tak terima. Sakura gadis paling logis yang ia kenal, maka tidak masuk akal tindakan gadis ini sekarang. Apalagi masalah ini sudah terlalu lama tak ada kejelasannya.

"Bahkan Chouji sudah mendengar gosip itu! Kau ingin satu sekolah tahu baru kau akan mengkonfirmasinya pada Sasuke?" tanya Ino, kali ini nadanya lebih tenang karena wajah Sakura tampak merana. Tapi Sakura enggan menyahut, ia malah menunduk, menatap tuts-tuts piano gusar.

"Sakura, itu mungkin hanya gosip murahan. Tapi aku tahu kau gelisah. Dan semua ini pasti punya penyebabnya, rumor-rumor itu tidak muncul tanpa alasan. Apapun alasan itu kau harus dengar kata Sasuke. Apa kau pikir berdiam diri seperti ini baik? Kau sudah melakukannya hampir setengah tahun dan gosip-gosip makin tak teredam. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Sasuke dan Hinata tak tahu adalah karena tak ada yang melemparkan itu ke wajah mereka, seperti yang mereka lakukan padamu."

Ino menghela nafas, menatap Sakura, mencoba menguatkan gadis itu.

"Sakura, kau hanya perlu bertanya. Bahkan setelah apapun yang ia katakan, kau tetap ingin memperjuangkan hubungan kalian aku tidak akan menentangmu. Tapi diam begini tak akan membantu apa-apa." Sakura kini memandang sahabatnya itu, "tidak juga kelangsungan hubungan ini".

…

Mungkin salah satu alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak mendengar rumor itu adalah Naruto. Ya, kalau Sasuke dekat dengan Chouji, maka hari itu juga ia akan tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan orang tentang dirinya. Tapi ini Naruto, orang paling tak peka se-Konoha. Untuk Naruto, tidak ada kata sindiran, tak ada kata kias, atau ucap muluk-muluk, baginya semua itu tak jelas. Kalau ya, ya iya, kalau tidak ya tidak. Sesederhana itu. Harus sesederhana itu.

Maka saat semua gosip itu menggunakan alias, menggunakan bisik-bisik sayup yang hanya beberapa kata yang muncul dan mampu berada satu frekuensi dengan indra pendengaran manusia, Naruto tak akan tahu. Beda dengan Sasuke yang sungguh tak teramat peduli, Naruto lebih tepatnya tak pintar membaca situasi. Namun siapapun tahu ia teramat peduli, apalagi untuk dua orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Tak ada orang yang berani menanyakan langsung, baik pada tiga tokoh utama atau orang paling dekat dengan mereka. Itu akan tidak sopan saat tiga tokoh utama toh tampaknya tak ingin menjelas apa-apa. Maka gosip itu tumbuh, berkembang, makin lama makin aneh-aneh saja. Makin bising, makin ingin diperdengarkan. Karena cuma itu satu-satu cara agar dijawab. Kalau tidak pada Sasuke, Sakura, atau Hinata, Naruto pun jadi.

Tapi sesungguhnya, itu hanya pemikiran orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan, seperti pecinta gosip murahan dan drama anak ingusan. Dan jelas bukan itu alasan Sai berada di ruang olahraga saat ini, tepatnya berdiri di depan Naruto. Awalnya pemuda itu mencari Sasuke, tapi bungsu Uchiha itu tak tampak batang hidungnya.

"Naruto, si Jelek kenapa?"

EHHHH?, respon Naruto di kepala.

"Jelek? Maksudmu…" Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memerah menahan marah, "Kau masih memanggil Sakura-chan Je—dengan sebutan itu, Sai kurang ajar?! Apa-apaan kau—"

"Jadi dia kenapa?" Sai sedang tidak ingin drama Naruto. Kening Naruto mengkerut, seingatnya tadi pagi Sakura masih baik-baik saja, tidak sakit, tidak demam, tidak PMS.

"Maksudmu Sakura-chan kenapa? Dia baik-baik saja!"

"Dasar idiot" Sai berujar datar, sebuah senyum tipis khas di wajah pemuda pucat itu, "Terus kenapa dia menangis di ruang Piano sama Ino?"

Naruto yang sempat duduk kembali berdiri tegak. Kedua tangannya berada di pundak Sai erat.

"Sakura-chan menangis?! Kenapa?!" Naruto hampir saja berteriak.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan tanya, Idiot" masih dengan nada datar dan senyuman tipis—kali ini cenderung mencemooh.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sakura-chan tidak cerita apa-apa. Dia juga tampak baik-baik saja" Dibanding menjawab Sai, Naruto lebih seperti bicara sendiri.

"Apa karena gosip itu?" Kalimat itu membuat Naruto kembali memandang Sai. Memandangnya bingung.

"Gosip apa?"

"Kalau Sasuke dijodohkan dengan Hinata" Belum sempat Naruto meluncurkan teriakan frustasinya, atensi keduanya terarah ke pintu masuk aula, tepatnya bunyi botol minum yang jatuh beserta air-airnya, tepatnya lagi sosok yang segera berlari meninggalkan pintu itu.

"EH! TEMEEE!"

…

Sakura percaya pada takdir. Ia memang pada dasarnya percaya pada hal-hal yang tidak umum. Tapi itu bukan masalah, sejauh ini. Dulu ia percaya pada zodiak, juga pada tipe golongan darah. Ia percaya bahwa kecocokan bisa ditentukan dari hari kelahiran, yang entah kenapa terdengar konyol sekarang. Mungkin karena salah satu hal yang membuatnya yakin Sasuke adalah belahan jiwa juga dilandaskan pada itu.

Sakura juga percaya pada firasat. Ia yakin dompetnya tidak hilang saat tidak berada di tasnya, karena hatinya tidak melompat-lompat cemas. Terbukti dompet tersebut hanya ketinggalan di meja belajarnya. Ia juga percaya pada hal-hal lain yang melibatkan firasat. Seperti mimpi, perasaan tidak enak, bayang-bayang orang tertentu, dan hal-hal tak masuk akal lainnya. Dulu, percaya pada itu semua adalah perkara sepele, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Saat ia mempertanyakan hal-hal itu, hal-hal yang ia pikir membuat koneksi tak terlihatnya dengan Sasuke akan selalu erat.

Sakura pikir ia bisa mempercayai firasat saat hatinya tetap menghangat saat onyx itu bertemu emeraldnya. Firasatnya bilang Sasuke tidak akan kemana-mana. Tapi harusnya ia juga mengamini kehadiran gundah, yang tak pernah absen sejak awal bisik-bisik itu muncul.

Tangan Sakura terarah tepat ke dada. Kali ini benar-benar merelakan, tidak lagi mencoba untuk berkelit seperti biasa. Dan memang…

Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Sampai menangis pun ia tak bisa, bernafaspun ia tak mampu. Sakura terlalu konsentrasi pada pahit luka itu, sampai ia tak sadar ada suara yang memanggil namanya dengan nyaring, ada sosok yang tengah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk merebut atensinya.

Mungkin karena suara itu tak mampu mengalahkan bisingnya kereta yang tengah bersiap untuk berangkat, deru derap orang yang berpacu untuk masuk dan mengamankan satu tempat di kereta yang sesak. Sakura terhuyun ke belakang, kini benar-benar hilang dari pandangan luar. Si pemanggil, Sasuke, hanya bisa menggeram frustasi saat langkahnya tak lebih cepat dari kereta yang tengah berangkat, melaju cepat di rel menuju stasiun selanjutnya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak hilang akal. Ia berbalik, bersiap untuk kereta selanjutnya.

…..

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut Sasuke, rambutnya pendek dan wajahnya sangat familiar. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah, Sasuke membalas senyum itu dengan anggukan.

"Baa-san, selamat sore"

"Sore, Sasuke Cari Sakura?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi Sakura belum pulang" Terbersit pemikiran ini hanya kebohongan, salah satu cara Sakura menghindarinya, tapi melihat raut wajah ibu Sakura, gadis itu memang belum pulang.

"Dia tadi telpon akan pulang terlambat. Katanya mau mampir ke rumah Ino dulu" ujar Ibu Sakura. Sasuke tahu Sakura bohong karena Ino berpapasan dengannya di gerbang sebelum ia pergi ke stasiun kereta. Tapi kalau begitu, Sakura sedang pergi ke suatu tempat.

 _Kemana kau, Sakura?_ pikir Sasuke frustasi.

"Kau mau menunggu di dalam, Sasuke?" tawar Nyonya Haruno dengan ramah. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Baa-san. Terima kasih" Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung pamit sembari memikirkan kemana kira-kira gadis itu pergi.

…

Sakura sempat berpikir tidak seharusnya ia kemari. Tempat ini, bukan destinasi yang cocok saat hatinya merana begini. Seperti mengorek kenangan yang teramat kontras dengan waktu sekarang, itu hanya membakar luka itu lebih parah. Tapi tungkai kakinya membawanya kemari, ia tak kuasa untuk bilang tidak. Dalam hati, berpikir mungkin satu perpisahan diam-diam bukan ide yang buruk.

Sayangnya ia salah. Ia makin tidak rela. Kata selamat tinggal itu bahkan belum terucap, tapi semua itu sudah menusuknya dalam. Makin menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah kepalang basah, terlalu cinta atau apapun itu istilahnya.

Maka, gadis itu hanya mampu terduduk di bangku itu sendirian. Untungnya hari ini bukan hari libur, sehingga tak perlu mata-mata cari tahu yang mempertanyakan tanpa kata mengapa seorang gadis berpakaian seragam SMA dengan sebuah bandana merah muda di kepala dan permen kapas di tangan kanannya menatap bianglala dengan mata basah.

"Aku tidak mau." Ia bicara entah pada siapa, "Tidak mau" Sakura merengek dalam isaknya, "Tidak mau pisah sekarang" Gadis itu lalu menunduk, entah malu pada kenangan yang bersetting di salah satu kereta di biang lala itu, atau pada langit kesukaanya karena tidak kuat bersikap dewasa, bersikap merelakan.

Sakura terlalu larut dalam tangisnya, hingga hampir tidak sadar bahwa kini tubuhnya telah dipeluk erat oleh seseorang. Ia baru sadar saat pipinya bersandar pada dada pemuda itu, Sakura bisa mendengar teramat jelas detak jantung yang tengah bertalu-talu itu.

"Aku juga tidak mau. Sekarang atau nanti, aku tidak mau" bisik sosok itu lembut tepat di telinganya. Suara familiar itu membuat airmata Sakura kian mengalir. Namun cepat-cepat diusap gadis itu. Untuk beberapa lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu, memeluk satu sama lain dengan alasan yang berbeda. Yang satu takut dengan kata pisah, yang satu teramat merasa bersalah.

Pada akhirnya, Sasukelah yang melepas pelukan itu dengan tidak rela. Sakura pun merasa demikian meskipun tak ditunjukkannya. Bolamata bertemu, ada kesenduan yang sama-sama larut dalam pandangan mereka. Sakura sebenarnya ingin membuka keheningan duluan, dalam pembelaan ia pikir itu akan membuatnya tampak kuat, bisa menghadapi semua ini. Tapi saat bibirnya tak lagi mengatup, ketakutan baru menghinggapinya, bagaimana kalau suaranya mengkhianatinya?

"Sakura…" Dan toh, Sasuke tampak sudah siap dengan semua ini. Sakura tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku" Untuk sesaat Sakura ingin rasanya dibawa ribuan kilometer dari sini. Tapi ia harus dewasa, ya, ia tidak boleh tampak menyedihkan.

"Sakura?" Tapi kenapa onyx itu seperti kuatir, walau didominasi rasa bersalah. Tentu saja Sasuke harusnya merasa bersalah.

"Hm?"

"Gosip itu—"

"Apa benar?" Sakura bersyukur suaranya tak terdengar begitu mengerikan. Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ini dia, ini bagian paling pahit yang harus didengar Sakura. Hal yang akan membawanya pada patah hati terhebat. Saat keraguan itu terkonfirmasi, dan kisahnya dihadiahi titik dengan tinta hitam dan tebal.

"Hn"

Sakura ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa Hn kali ini berarti tidak. Seandainya saja Sasuke tidak mengangguk. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Sasuke harus mengangguk?

Tapi apakah anggukan itu penting saat hatinya rentak berbunyi lebih lantang dari apapun yang ada? Sakura tidak lagi tertarik untuk buka mulut. Matanya terarah ke Sasuke, tapi tak benar-benar fokus ke sana.

 _Patah hati terhebat, apa rasanya… seperti ini?_

Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang erat jemari gadis itu, tapi Sakura sedang mati rasa.

"Maafkan aku" kata pemuda itu lagi.

Genggaman itu makin erat, tapi Sakura tak lagi berniat untuk mendengar. Ia terdiam, terpaku sendiri.

"Aku tidak bercerita padamu"

 _Seperti menonton kisah patah hati klasik berulang kali, kau tahu akhirnya, benar-benar hafal. Tapi rasanya tetap saja sama, meremukkan._

"Karena…"

 _Seperti motif-motif pembunuhan, apa perlu? Apa harus dikemukakan, saat nyawa tak lagi ada di situ, saat rasanya lebih baik tak diutarakan saja. Karena hanya itu hanya alasan-alasan, alasan-alasan tak membuahkan apa-apa. Kali ini bahkan tak sebuah pengertian. Seandainya saja, pengertian bisa…_

"Aku ingin membereskannya sendiri. Dan aku akhirnya bisa"

 _Meredakan patah hati. Eh? Tunggu._

"Membereskannya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kebingungan, "sendiri?", Sasuke merasa tolol karena membiarkan gadis itu berada dalam kegelapan sendirian. Seolah-olah gadis itu tak akan mengerti. Padahal—

"Aku bodoh sekali" ujar Sasuke muram, "Berpikir mungkin kau tidak akan mengerti, padahal kau yang akan paling mengerti" Sakura masih tak nampak paham dengan penjelasan Sasuke, maka pemuda itu melanjutkannya.

"Perjodohan itu memang ada, karena Ayahku adalah teman ayah Hinata. Mereka berpikir itu ide yang bagus, tanpa bertanya dahulu padaku ataupun Hinata" Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya, kini beralih ke pipi Sakura.

"Dan tentu aku saja menolaknya. Hanya saja, itu tidak mudah." Raut Sasuke kembali kaku, "Kau tahu ayahku adalah orang yang…" Sasuke menunduk sejenak, "sulit."

"Butuh waktu satu tahun, Sakura" Sasuke menghela nafas pendek, "Aku hampir putus asa. Tapi…" Sasuke kembali membelai pipi gadis itu, ekspresinya masih kaku dan muram, "Bagaimana mungkin aku _bisa_ putus asa?" Pelupuk yang tadinya sudah kering, kini sudah basah kembali, meski tak sampai membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tidak cerita karena aku tidak mau kau yang membuatku menyerah"

"Hm?" Kini kerutan dahi Sakura kembali, pelupuk matanya masih basah.

"Seandainya saja kau orang yang egois"

"Hm?" Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah membawa gadis itu ke pelukannya.

"Kau seperti daddy-long-legs." Sasuke tersenyum tipis di pundak Sakura, "Memberiku apa saja asal kau bisa. Kau tidak pernah suka membuatku memilih."

"Bahkan jika itu soal kau. Kau atau keluargaku" Sakura mengeratkan pelukan itu, kini wajahnya benar-benar bersembunyi di dada kekasihnya.

"Kupikir aku benar-benar kehilangan kau, Sasuke-kun" suara itu serak dan hampir seperti bisa.

"Tidak akan"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, "Bahkan saat kau ingin, karena aku adalah orang paling egois sedunia" Sasuke menyeringai sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, dan mengecup lembut bibir ranum kekasihnya itu. Sebelum kekehan—dari Sakura—memecah ciuman itu, sebelum Sasuke kembali memperdalam tautan bibir itu.

Mereka terlalu berkonsentrasi pada 'aktivitas' sampai tidak sadar ada tiga pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka berdua.

"Tou-san, kau hampir membuat Sasuke-kun merasakan patah hati terhebatnya" kata Mikoto dengan isakan dramatisnya.

"Eh? Tapi kan Anata, aku sudah—"

"Hah, untung saja Tou-san tidak nekat ya, Kaa-san?" Itachi menghela nafas lega. Tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah menggandeng Sakura dengan mesra.

"Kalau tidak! Bayangkan Itachi, adikmu itu akan tumbuh dengan kerutan yang lebih parah dari kalian berdua dipangkatkan 100!"

Itachi dan Fugaku sweatdrop di tempat.

"SEKARANG tidak ada lagi jodoh-jodohan! Awas saja!" tambah Mikoto garang, mantan Anbu itu kembali memandang anak bungsunya yang tengah kasmaran—meski agak kaku, aduh, Uchiha sekali—dengan senyum keibuannya.

"Sekarang kita fokus pada rencana penyatuan dua insan yang tengah jatuh cinta itu dalam satu ikatan yang sah. Hah… mereka manis sekali"

"TAPI KAN AKU SAJA MASIH JOMBLO, KAA-SAN!"

…THE-END…

Dengan segala hormat pada keluarga Uchiha, saya minta maaf karena udah ngebuat karakter mereka OOC banget (kecuali Sasuke, saya sih berharap OOC nya masih dikit, XD). Daaaan, SasuSaku itu bukannya backstreet tapi ya emang jarang PDA (Public Displays of Affection) jadi cuma sahabat-sahabat mereka aja yang tahu mereka pacaran.

Terima kasih buat reader yang udah singgah. Jika berkenan dan berbaik hati, boleh dikasih masukannya? Aritagou Gozaimasu!

And least but not the last, HAPPY SASUSAKU MONTH. SORRY FOR BEING SOOOO LATE.

a/n: Saya akan berusaha selesaikan FF Teman Kencan untuk Sakura secepatnya! Mohon maaf atas ke-PHP-an di a/n tersebut. #peace #absolutely #gaul

…..

-additional scene-

"Jadi kau dijodohan dengan Teme, Hinata?" Gadis bersurai gelap itu mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sudah memerah luar biasa karena posisi Naruto yang teramat dekat dengannya. Apalagi Naruto bertanya dengan semangat 45, dari nada suaranya jelas sekali tidak rela.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-san sudah menolak dari awal kok, ba-bahkan sempat be-bertengkar dengan ayahnya sendiri" Naruto manggut-manggut, entah sadar atau tidak, wajahnya makin dekat dengan Hinata, nafas Hinata udah semamput.

"Aku juga ti-dak setuju dengan perjodohan itu" kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Tentu saja aku tahu Hinata! Kau kan teman Sakura" sergah Naruto sok tahu. Hinata menghela nafas pendek, agak kecewa.

"Bu-bukan itu saja alasannya"

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

"It-itu ka—" Hinata mengangkat dagunya, sayangnya itu membuat wajah Naruto persis di depannya.

Dan kemudian….

Bruk!

Kembali, Hinata pingsan lagi.

"EH! HINATA! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"

 _Yang cinta, tetap cinta. Yang peka, ya….. tetap ngak peka._

…..


End file.
